West Side Story
by Emily Rai
Summary: One Shot where Kurt aces his Tony audition to pretty much everyone's surprise. Puck/Kurt Friendship fic.


A/N: Just a little something I wrote about how things could have gone differently in Kurt's West Side Story audition.

As much as I would like to I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

XxXx

Kurt forced himself to breath calmly, looking down at himself. He was waiting for his audition to start and it was quite possibly the most stressful thing he had ever gone through. His shoulders were tense as he stepped out on the stage.

He had chosen a simple pair of dark wash boot cut jeans paired with a white muscle shirt. It showed off his arms fantastically, he had spent most of his summer working in his dad's shop and since school had started again he'd been spending time in the weight room and it showed.

Even from the stage he could see the three co-directors staring at him wide eyed. It was obvious they didn't think he could ever look masculine. They were expecting him to come in looking and sounding girly but he was a star, he would get this part if it was the last thing he ever did.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be auditioning for the part of Tony." He said calmly, he made sure to drop his voice an octave. If he was going to get this part he had to prove that he wasn't just one of the girls.

"Alright, whenever you're ready Kurt." Ms. Pillsbury said smiling at him.

_Maria…_

_The most beautiful sound I ever heard:_

_Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria…_

_All the beautiful sounds in the world in a single word_

He could see the awe on their faces, they hadn't expected this.

_Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria…_

_Maria!_

_I've just met a girl name Maria,_

_And Suddenly that name_

_Will never be the same_

_To Me._

There was no stopping the smile that spread over his face as he moved across the stage. Mike had helped him with the choreography in exchange for extra singing lessons and he knew that it was a good decision to have asked the boy.

_I've just kissed a girl named Maria,_

_And suddenly I've found_

_How wonderful a sound _

_Can be!_

_Maria!_

_Say it loud and there's music playing,_

_Say it soft and it's almost like praying._

_Maria,_

_I'll never stop saying Maria!_

_The most beautiful sound I ever heard._

_Maria._

A pleased smile settled on his face as his voice faded into nothing.

"That was amazing Kurt!" Ms. Pillsbury said clapping her hands together.

"…I didn't realize you had it in your Kurt…"Artie said staring at the other boy.

Beiste just stared at him unable to articulate. He had nailed it; if he could get a reaction like this there was no way they could not give him Tony!

"Thank you for your time," He said forcing his voice to stay calm as he walked off stage.

More than a few people stared as he walked down the halls. They had never seen him in something so simple before, let alone something that was so very…well boyish. He ignored them as he got his books out and headed to class.

"How did it go?" Rachel asked excitedly sitting next to him in their first class for the day.

"I killed it." He said smiling widely at the Jewish girl. "Coach Beiste couldn't even speak when I finished!"

"That's great Kurt!" Rachel said throwing her arms around the boy, hugging him tightly until their teacher glared at them and told them to pay attention.

Classes passed in a flurry of homework and amazed stares for Kurt, and if he was not mistaken there were girls walking close to him in the hallways just so they could brush up against his exposed arm muscles. When he walked into Glee everyone just stared at him.

"Why are you dressed like Puckerman?" Blaine asked frowning at the other boy.

"It's what I wore for my audition this morning. I didn't have time to change, besides I like how I look, have you seen these guns?" Kurt asked sending a wink towards Puck.

"Did you really just say that?" Blaine asked his frown deepening.

"I for one think he looks bad ass," Puck said smirking at the rest of the group. "When are you getting you're mohawk?"

"Never gonna happen Puckerman. I wouldn't look good without my hair." Kurt said rolling his eyes at the bigger boy as he went to sit beside Blaine.

Puck pretended to pout for a moment before his signature smirk fell into place, while Blaine just glared at the older boy. Kurt patted his boyfriends leg calmly, trying not to roll his eyes at him; he really didn't understand why Blaine disliked Puck so much. Sure the Jewish teen could be a pain but he'd never actually done anything to the ex-warbler not to mention since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley they had been much friendlier.

His thought process however was stopped as Mr. Schue walked in and started rehearsal. The rest of the period was spent with the group working on choreography for their latest selection of music.

"We're lifting tonight right Princess?" Puck asked calmly interrupting Kurt's conversation with Blaine as they walked out of the choir room.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Kurt said with a bright smile at the other boy, placing a peck on Blaine's cheek and moving away from him.

"…I thought we could grab coffee though…" Blaine said with a frown.

"Sorry Blaine, I promised Noah that we could work out together that way if either of us drops a barbell on our chests or anything we don't die." Kurt said calmly with a shrug. "I'll call you later okay?"

"…okay…" Blaine muttered at Kurt's back as he and Puck were already headed for the weight room.

XXX

It wasn't until after the cast list had been posted that Kurt figured out why Blaine had been acting as he had in regards to Kurt's Tony audition. He and Puck were headed for the weight room together as normal when they heard Blaine and Tina talking in the choir room. They weren't trying to eavesdrop but they couldn't help themselves when they figured out the topic of conversation.

"…really I just assumed that they wouldn't take him seriously and they'd cast me as Tony anyway…" they heard Blaine say along with the click of his shoes on the tile floor indicating his pacing.

"I don't think any of us expected him to actually dress like a guy or to pull it off that well…" Tina said trying to console the boy. "It's not like his last attempt at acting straight were that good!"

"Exactly! He's a walking stereotype for crying out loud!" Blaine cried and they could hear him stop his pacing.

Kurt didn't stick around to listen to the rest, returning instead to the original task: weight lifting. Puck followed him a frown marring his features as the two of them went through their normal work out, taking note of how Kurt added more weight than usual even though they didn't usually increase weight until later in the week.

"Dude, they were way out of line…" Puck said when they stopped for a short water break.

"Is that what everybody thinks of me? That I'm just a walking stereotype and that I don't have any manly qualities?" Kurt asked after a long silence, looking at Puck in a mix of hurt and resignation.

"I'm sure that's what a lot of people think but anyone that knows you, knows that isn't true. Sure you like musicals and shit but you also lift more often than a majority of the so called athletes in this school, not to mention the fact that your kick ass at fixing cars!" Puck said looking the other boy in the eye seriously so he wouldn't have any doubts.

"Thanks Noah, I guess at least I have you if nothing else…" Kurt said smiling slightly at the other boy before getting back to his lifting.

XxXx


End file.
